Many medical fluids are typically manufactured and shipped in vials, which may have tamper-resistant, measurement, durability, and security features built in. Prior to using the fluid in a medical procedure, the fluid may need to be transferred to a different container. Thus, in various medical applications it may be desirable to create fluid communication between a vial and some type of alternate container (sometimes fluid bags such as intravenous bags), often referred to as ‘docking.’